


Ike

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-26
Updated: 2008-10-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared tries to help Jensen forget Hurricane Ike is headed for Texas.  It’s a dumb title but I couldn’t think of anything else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

 

Jensen is staring at the TV chewing on a fingernail.  Since Hurricane Ike entered the Gulf, we are glued to The Weather Channel.  It seemed every hour there was a new prediction where Ike would make landfall, but everyone at TWC agreed it would be the Texas coast.  His immediate family is in Dallas, which would be flooded even if Ike were downgraded to a tropical storm.  

 

He is so worried he can’t sleep.  

 

“Come back to bed.” I’m standing in the doorway between the hall and the den.  

“You’ve been watching the same report for hours.  Has anything changed?”

 

“No.”

 

“We have to be at work tomorrow.  Besides there’s nothing you can do.”

 

Jensen picks up the remote and turns the TV off.  We walk upstairs hand in hand to our bedroom.

 

After we get into bed, my fingers move down to Jensen’s pajamas waistband, “You need me to help you relax?” 

 

 “No. I think I can go to sleep.” 

 

Misha asks me if Jensen is alright-he seems cranky.  The girls keep putting covering make up under his eyes to hide the dark circles. I have to do something so Jensen can get at least one good night’s sleep.

 

I wrap early and walk into Jensen’s trailer to say good-bye.  Jensen is chewing his nail watching, you guessed it, The Weather Channel. A worried Jensen is like Harley with a bone.  He will worry and worry on something until it exhausts him. 

 

“I’m going home.  Don’t sit here and watch this.”

 

Jensen smiles up at me, “Now they’re saying it will go north and not hit San Antonio.”

 

“I heard”. I sit beside him on the sofa leaning over to kiss him. “Don’t worry, you called your father and he said they are taking every precaution.”

 

Jensen nods.

 

After the van drops me at the house, I get ready for the evening.

 

I meet Jensen at the door and lead him up to our master bathroom.  Jensen looks around at the candles burning. Pumpkin spice.  Jensen loves the smell of pumpkin spice as much as I love the smell of cookies.  I fill the huge tub with warm water.

 

As I start undressing him, “You are going to take a nice, soaking bath while I fix dinner.”  After Jensen slips into the warm bath, I put a rolled up towel behind his head.  I laugh when Jensen says he feels like he’s in a womb.

 

While dinner is cooking, I change into a grey tank top and light blue pajama pants.

He’s fallen asleep in the tub. The water had cooled some and he seems to be a little chilly.  I dry him off and wrap him in his thick robe. 

 

“I take it we’re not dressing for dinner.” Right eyebrow raised.

 

 “No, but dinner is ready.” I laugh.  

 

I’ve set the coffee table in the living room for dinner surrounded with pillows on the floor in front of the fireplace.  Jensen sits down and I pour him a glass of wine.  

 

“I’ll get dinner.”

 

When I come back with two plates filled with steak, baked potatoes, and salad, Jensen is looking at the fire enjoying the warmth after his bath.  We gossip about the crew-who is sleeping with who, talk about everything but Ike.  After we finish, we move the coffee table back in front of the sofa. Jensen starts to clean up. 

 

“No. You sit and enjoy the fire.” I say taking the dirty plates out of Jensen’s hands.

 

“We agreed. Who ever cooks, the other cleans up.”

 

I ignore him walking out of the room with the dirty plates, leaving the wine and glasses.

 

Jensen put more wood on the fire and stroked it, because when I get back it is roaring.  It is so warm; he pulled the robe off his shoulders but left the belt tied around his waist.

 

He is gorgeous in the firelight.  His eyes close, feeling the warmth of the fire.  I can see every freckle on his face and shoulders.  I hate the thick foundation the make up department puts on him, hiding those beautiful freckles.  At more than one convention, people are surprised to see how many there are.  He takes a drink of wine and sets the glass on the floor beside him.  I feel my cock harden when he licks his top lip. 

 

I undress and drop my clothes on the floor.  Jensen doesn’t open his eyes when I sit behind him, my legs around him. “Let’s get rid of the robe,” as I reach around him to untie the belt.  Jensen turns and sees I’m naked.  His eyes rest on my hard cock then he raises them to look at my face.  His pupils dilate leaving a small ring of green.  I know if I touch him he will be as hard as me.

 

He kisses me, rubbing his beautiful full lips against mine.  They’re soft loving kisses.  Jensen loves to kiss he loves the intimacy.  We’ve spent more nights in bed just holding each other and kissing than we’ve actually have sex.  And I fall asleep as satisfied and exhausted as if I’ve had two mind-blowing climaxes.

 

When we break apart, I gently turn him by his shoulders and pull his back against my chest cradling my cock between the small of his back and my stomach. A light dusting of whiskers feels rough against my cheek as he leans his head against mine.

 

I take his hands in mine and caress them up my thighs to my bended knees. “Don’t take your hands off my knees”, I whisper. A nod against my cheek.  I feel I’m inhaling every breath he exhales.

 

My hands caresses down the inside of Jensen’s thighs spreading his legs.  He makes a little pleasure noise when he feels the warmth of the fire on his cock and balls. I know how good it feels because I’ve jerked off many times in front of the fireplace. 

 

I can see practically every inch of him.  The one thing I find fascinating about his body is he has freckles on his face, shoulders, cock, and ass.  You would have to look long and hard (no pun intend) to find freckles anywhere else.  

 

His beautiful cock is so hard it’s leaking cum against his stomach.  My hands rest on his thighs.  He gives me a little nudge with his head like do something.  I’ve become too enthralled with his freckled cock.

 

I stroke my hands across his stomach up to his breast.  I give them a little squeeze, rubbing my thumbs over his hard nipples.  Jensen leans his head back, resting on my shoulder, stretching his neck.  Lick, then, kiss up the side of his neck.  Love the taste of his skin.  He smells clean ….but has a scent that is just him.  

 

Good thing he keeps his nails cut short or the way he is gripping my knees would be painful.  I know he wants to touch me, touch himself, but he is being a good boy.  I want his pleasure to last.  

 

Still rubbing a nipple, lick kiss on the neck, I move one hand down to cover his navel barely touching his cock head.  Holding him tighter so I can rub my hard cock against his back.  Feels so good to finally get some friction.  I moan against his neck, feeling him swallow. 

 

I kiss up to where his jawbone meets his ear.  He turns his head.  My tongue meets his halfway.  Then our lips meet. He’s moaning into my mouth. It’s wet and sloppy. And I can’t help hugging him and losing myself in the kiss. 

 

Jensen breaks the kiss. “Please.” 

 

There was a time I would talk through sex-every profanity and obscenity.  Sandy could make a drunken sailor proud.  But Jensen is quite, like he’s concentrating all his senses on his body.  Talking seemed to distract him. When I realized I was doing all the talking, I stopped and listened to the low moans and soft panting. My arousal ratcheted up a couple of notches. 

 

His breath hitches as I wrap my hand around his cock. I slowly caress up and down.  He is nuzzling my face with his.  I bring the hand that is rubbing his nipple up to his lips.  His tongue pulls two fingers into his mouth.  Now my breath hitches and my hips jerk rubbing my cock harder against his back.  

 

Gently sucking, his tongue making little licks like my fingers are little cocks. I moan next to his ear.  He smiles around my fingers and looks at me out of the corner of his eye.  

 

I pull my fingers from his mouth to kiss him.  As his tongue licks every part of my mouth, my wet fingers move down behind his balls to his tight little hole.  Jensen breaks the kiss, tilts his hips forward, scratching my knees.  

 

His hips move between my fingers and my hand on his cock.  I hiss at what it is doing to my cock, the light rubbing is almost painful.  I feel his hole clinch around my fingers.  He is so close to coming!  I want him on his back; want to be inside of him.

 

I take my hand off his cock and gently pull my fingers from his body.  It takes a minute for him to realize what I’ve done.  He’s panting so much, I’m afraid he will pass out.  He turns to look at me with a mixture of arousal and irritation. 

 

I move his glass of wine out of the way and start to arrange the pillows in a pile.  He sees what I’m doing and he moves over to the pillows, making sure to give me an excellent view of his freckled ass. Grinning at me over his shoulder, he knows what he is doing to me.  Knows how much I love his ass, inside and out.  I bite one buttock, but it doesn’t wipe the grin off his face.  

 

Jensen stretches out on the pillows on his back, wrapping his legs around me to pull me closer.  I stay sitting between his legs and start caressing his cock.  We’ve not had sex in a few days so his balls are full of cum.  

 

His tongue licks across his lips and I chase it back into his mouth.  He wraps both hands in my hair as he opens his lips.  I thrust my tongue in his mouth matching the caresses on his cock.  

 

He whimpers as I pull back.  “You have to cum.  ”  He shakes his head no. “There’s no lube down here and your balls are so full.  If you want to wait while I look for some.”

 

I feel warmth on the hand caressing him.  He doesn’t blink, just a soft moan. 

 

His cum looks like pearls in the soft firelight.  I dip two fingers in the cum and find his pink hole.  He is relaxed from his climax so I have no trouble sliding the fingers inside him.  He is so warm, so tight.  I bite the inside thigh of the leg he still has around me to keep from coming.  He gasps like the bite hurt him. It makes me bite harder-but not too much.  I let go when I feel him pull on my hair. Hard-but not too much.

 

I kiss the bite as I spread the two fingers thrusting them in and out of his body.  More cum on the fingers, more thrusting.  I scoop up the rest of the cum on his stomach and rub it over my hard cock.  I hiss because I’m so hard and the cum is still warm from his body. This makes him chuckle. 

 

He tilts his hips as I line up.  I push just the head in and lie down on top of him, burying my face in his neck.  His arms and legs wrap tight around me. 

 

It’s not enough lube so my cock doesn’t slide in easily.  He feels tight, too tight, like my cock is being dragged into his body.  There’s a painful edge. I know his feeling it too, but he doesn’t ask me to stop or go slower. Feels so good.

 

Then I’m fully in him. I give us both time to adjust. Slow shallow thrusts at first.  His hands are on my butt, pulling, trying to get me deeper.  My pre cum is making the thrusts easier, so I start thrusting faster, deeper.  

 

My arms tighten around him.  He is kissing my shoulder, everywhere his lips can touch.

I feel his cock harden under my stomach.

 

I lift my head to look at him.  His eyes are close. I thrust and stare at his freckles and eye lashes. His tongue licks along his lips.  The way the firelight moves across his face. He is so beautiful.

 

His hole clinches around my cock, so I know he is close to coming.  I want him to look at me as he comes.  

 

“Open you eyes.”  

 

He opens them and his breath hitches. The ecstasy on his face brings on my own climax.  My balls pull up.  I feel it run up my spine, pulling the breath from me.  His hole clamps down on my cock, milking me as I thrust through our climaxes.

 

His legs relax down around my thighs.  I collapse on him panting like I can’t get enough air.  The feel of his warm cum on my chest and stomach.  My cock softening inside him, his hole stilling clinching. 

 

“I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

The chill wakes me.  The fire has died down to just embers.  He is shivering a little.  I reach up to get the blanket off the sofa.  I tuck us in and he snuggles up to my chest.

 

I put my arms around him and wonder what I did in this life or a previous one to be rewarded with such a beautiful and generous lover.

 

The End

 

 

         


End file.
